Missives and His Mother
by westwingnut221
Summary: A series of letters between John Bates, his mother, and Anna. After Anna's visit to London, of course.
1. Behind his Back

"Missives and His Mother"

**Disclaimer: They're still not mine, sadly, but I'd love to borrow a few of them for a little bit. ;)**

**Author's Note: I'm using my story "Comrades in Arms" as a sort of prologue for this story, but you don't have to have read it to get this one. You should read it anyway, just to make me happy and because you want to know what happened during the rest of Anna's visit with Mrs. Bates.**

Mr. John Bates, valet to Robert Crawley the Earl of Grantham had just left his lordship in a sorry state. The miscarriage of her ladyship's baby had hit him very hard indeed. John wished there was something he could do for him. Lord Grantham had, after all, done so much for him. Sadly, there was nothing a lowly valet could do to reassure an earl, but provide a kind ear willing to sympathize.

Speaking of sympathy, he needed to have a word with his own sympathetic angel. What _had_ Anna done while she was in London?

He made his slow and steady way into the kitchen and found her at the table, darning one of Lady Mary's stockings. (They were always Lady Mary's. Her frequent horse rides made frequent holes.) John stood and glowered at her until she raised her fair head and smiled tenderly at him, as she always did.

His heart melted a little, as it always did, but his words were still firm as he said, "Lord Grantham informed me that you spoke to him about what you discovered in London." He almost gave in as her eyes widened and she dropped her gaze to the needle she was trying to thread. "What, exactly, did you discover?"

"Well," she said, looking up at him through her lashes and making his knees a little weak, "I went to your army barracks and spoke to a soldier who mentioned your 'odd business' and who gave me the address for your mother."

"You—I can't believe you— " A little of the calm he prided himself on went out the window.

Anna jumped to her feet. "I couldn't just let your story stand! I knew there was more to it than you were saying and I couldn't bear it that you might have to leave Downton because of something that was only half true!" She sighed and said, "If you could have seen the relief on his lordship's face when I told him, you wouldn't be so upset."

All the anger in him faded at that. He slid into a chair. "You went to see my mother?"

"I did."

"And she told you about Vera?"

"Yes."

"You still think I'm a good man?" he asked, as if reluctant to know the answer.

She laid a soft hand on his shoulder. "Even more than before."

That little smile that she adored appeared on his face just as Mrs. Patmore passed through yelling for Daisy.

Later that evening, Mr. Bates sat at his small desk and penned a letter to his mother.

_Dear Mother,_

_I hope this letter finds you well._

_I hear that Miss Anna Smith came to visit you the other day. She has been my staunch supporter since I came to Downton and would not let things lie when I told her of my past. Thank God she didn't, I suppose, since she's saved my post. I didn't tell you of my trouble, mother, because that last thing I wanted was to worry you. Please forgive a son for trying to protect his mother._

_We've had another misfortune here at Downton Abbey. Her Ladyship has miscarried her baby and the doctor tells us that it _was_ a boy. The whole house is in mourning and the family is, naturally, taking it very hard. Hopefully, the garden party next week will lighten some moods._

_Thank you for the tea you sent with your last letter. You well know it's my favorite and it's so comforting to me, I save it for very special occasions._

_I love you and miss you and I'll write again soon._

_Your loving son,_

_-John_

**Next: Mrs. Bates tells her son **_**just**_** how much she likes Anna.**


	2. A Mother's Concern

**Disclaimer: They're still not mine, more's the pity. If they were mine, I wouldn't have to wait until God knows when for the second season.**

_Dear John,_

_I'm so sorry to hear about her Ladyship's baby. That's always such an awful thing to happen to a family. I'll light a candle for them this week at mass._

_Yes, __your__ Miss Smith did visit me. I hope you weren't too angry with her. I liked her quite a bit and she struck me as a very sensible and sensitive young woman. And such a lovely face…_

_Tell me, John. What have you done to invoke such loyalty in this lady? I don't mean to suggest anything untoward; she simply struck me as someone that would do you good. She did __me__ good and she was only here for an hour._

_All I'm saying, dear, is don't push her away because Vera's out there somewhere. You need some light in your life, John. You know this. You were so lost after the war and look at all the grief that's given you. I think this Anna Smith may be just the one to keep you from dwelling too much on the past. You don't have to propose to her, just let her be your defender (as she's clearly prepared to be) and let things unfold as they will. I would give almost anything for just one more day with your father._

_I hope the garden party goes well and that your leg isn't giving you too much pain. Are you rubbing the salve into it like the doctor told you?_

_Much love to you,_

_Mother_

Mr. Bates folded the letter and added it to the stack by his bed. His mother had always been a cheeky woman. _His_ Miss Smith, indeed. He briefly thought about setting her right about that in his next letter, but who was he kidding. Deep in his heart, she _was_ his Miss Smith. No, his Anna. He'd tried and tried to put her off and to shut down his own emotions, but it was to no avail. Each day he loved her a little more and there was nothing to be done about it.

He straightened his tie and went down to the garden party. He couldn't carry a tray, but he'd be able to watch Anna as she efficiently went about her job. It made him happy just to look on her face. She was still convinced that he was upset for her visit to his mother, but he'd forgiven her that almost immediately. Maybe he'd be able to reassure her this time.

A lovely summer's day at a beautiful English manor with a lovely young woman who somehow loved him. It was a day to remember.

**Next: Bates wonders what the war will bring and reports on the garden party to his mother. There'll be a letter from Anna soon, I promise.**


	3. Shadow of War

**Disclaimer: Not even a little bit of them is mine. If I could borrow part of any of them, I'd have Brendan Coyle and Dan Stevens smile at me . . . at the same time. Then, I'd fall down.**

**Author's Note: Many thanks for the continuing reviews. You guys are the best! This chapter has been the hardest to write so far. I hope it doesn't lack anything.**

It was strange, really. An hour ago, he'd known exactly what was coming in the next days and weeks, the same things that had filled the last days and weeks. With one word, Lord Grantham had quite literally thrown the world into chaos.

War.

After South Africa, John Bates had sworn to himself he'd see no more of war and the piece of shrapnel in his leg had made sure of it. There was no way the army would let him re-enlist, even without his prison term on the books. But, even if he could, he wasn't sure he'd want to. The lack of patriotism made him cringe a bit, but by God, hadn't he paid his debt and done his duty to king and country? He still paid every day when his leg kept him from doing everything a man of his age and ability should be able to do, and every night when it woke him from a sound sleep with shooting pains.

Mr. Bates rolled his shoulders to ease some of the tension and caught sight of Anna bringing some of the last glassware inside. There was a new worry in her face that hadn't been there before. He wondered if Mr. Molesley would have seen it.

When Mr. Matthew Crawley's valet had approached him at the party and asked him about Anna, a part of him had really wanted to tell Molesley that Anna's heart was free or that the man in her life didn't care two jots for her. He'd opened his mouth to say just that and his heart had flopped in his chest, his throat had closed, and the words that came out happened to be the simple truth.

"Very keen indeed" was what he had said. What his heart felt was a great deal more than that, but he hoped he'd said enough to confine Molesley's attentions to the young ladies in the village. It would be unbearable to watch him pursue Anna and even more so if she succumbed to his charms.

Across the room, Anna watched a cloud pass over Mr. Bates' face. He was probably distracted by the idea of the war. How could he not be? She was deeply concerned that, despite his leg, he'd manage to re-enlist. Anna knew that he'd think less of himself, but she didn't know how she'd cope if he went to war.

Lord Grantham's bell rang and she watched him as he made his way up the stairs. It seemed to her he moved a little more stiffly this evening.

Anna sat and pulled a folded, blank sheet of paper from her apron pocket. She'd been meaning to write this letter earlier, but she'd run out of time. Now seemed like the perfect time to get her words down on paper.

_Dear Mrs. Bates,_

_I was very glad to hear that your rheumatism is feeling better. Such a bothersome ailment, isn't it?_

_I'm sure you've heard the news by now. We got word here at Downton just today. The whole house has been in a state of shock and no one knows what to say to anyone else, so many of the men are already talking of leaving. Young William is going and Thomas is going to work with our local doctor. Even, Mr. Matthew Crawley, the heir is talking of joining up and "doing his duty." _

_Mr. Bates says he won't even bother asking about re-enlisting because of his leg and I find myself rather relieved. I'm sure you are too! I'd be lost if he was off fighting somewhere and I didn't know if he was dead or alive. I can't imagine what it was like the first time, waiting for word of any sort. The women who stayed behind are just as much heroes as the men fighting were._

_We're all trying to think of ways to take our minds off what's going to happen. There was a conversation in the kitchen the other day about birthdays and I wondered when your son's is. I asked him, but he just gave me that little smile of his and walked away. I've had a project in the works for a while now and I think it would make a marvelous present for him. Would you mind awfully telling me?_

_Yours truly,_

_Anna Smith_

Anna pulled the envelope out of her pocket and sealed it up. She'd just go put it with the post now.


	4. Books and Birthday Plans

**Missives and His Mother**

**Disclaimer: Anna's not mine. **_**Downton Abbey's**_** not mine. Mr. Bates is definitely not mine. If he were mine, he'd go around with his sleeves rolled up more often. Mmm…**

**Chapter 4**

She was just sliding a much read copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ back onto the library shelf when she heard his soft voice behind her.

"Finished _Pride and Prejudice_, have you?"

Anna turned and smiled at Mr. Bates. "Yes, I have. It was lovely. That's one I'll be glad to read again."

He gave her that perfect little smile of his and moved to the next shelf over.

"And what are you returning, Mr. Bates?"

"_Moby Dick_," he said as he slid the fat tome back into its rightful place.

"Oh," she said, "It took me three months to make my way through that. It was beautifully written, but it was so long!"

Mr. Bates grinned and turned back to the shelf to find his next loaner from Lord Grantham's impressive library. "So, what are you thinking of reading now, Anna?"

She pursed her lips (his eyes watched very closely) and skimmed the titles. "I'm not sure. Do you have any recommendations?"

"Have you read anything by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle? His Sherlock Holmes mysteries are marvelous and I think you'd enjoy them quite a bit." He pulled a volume down and handed it over to her. "Some of them are a little scary, but nothing as scary as what is across the Channel right now."

Anna took the book and wondered. The war had already managed to invade every part of their lives and it had barely started. Thomas and William were gone, but Lord Grantham was still trying to decide what to do. The newspapers were full of it and conversation didn't go on for very long before one party or the other brought it up. It just couldn't be helped. Anna supposed that this was why so many of the staff were taking full advantage of borrowing books from the library. Any escape that could be had was valued beyond belief. She realized she'd been watching Mr. Bates scanning the shelf for quite a few minutes without responding to his suggestion. "Thank you, Mr. Bates. I shall give them a try." She managed to bring back her smile. "And for you?"

He reached up and pulled down a thick, blue book. "I believe I'll read a little Shakespeare."

She marveled at the variety of his reading. "Any play in particular?"

"Maybe _The Tempest_ with the hideous Calaban." He smirked at her so she'd know he was joking.

Anna scowled at his disparaging comment. "I suggest _Romeo and Juliet_. You can't go wrong with a love story."

"Even a love story where the hero and heroine both end up dead?"

"I suppose you have a point there. Perhaps _As You Like It_ or _Twelfth Night_ where love triumphs over all."

Their eyes met and neither had the inclination to look away until Mr. Carson came in to return his borrowed copy of _David Copperfield_. Anna smiled at them both and went to take the copy of Doyle up to her room.

"Anna?"

"Yes, Mrs. Hughes?"

"Here's a letter come for you."

"Oh, thank you, Mrs. Hughes. I'll just take it up with my book and be back down in a jiffy."

Many hours later, Anna sat down on her bed and pulled out the letter from Mrs. Bates.

_Dear Anna,_

_Do you mind awfully if I call you Anna? I hope not._

_John's birthday is coming up at the beginning of October and I don't mind you asking at all! You have me intrigued, my dear. What is this project you mentioned? Can I help in any way? You just let me know and I'll do whatever I can to assist. Lord knows he deserves a wonderful birthday present._

_Speaking of birthdays, dearie… when is yours?_

_I know what you mean about talk of the war being everywhere. I can't go anywhere in London without hearing of it around every corner. I've found myself staying at home more and trying to distract myself with my knitting. It doesn't always work. _

_It was very hard when John went off to Africa. He'd write whenever he could, but it wasn't very often at all. I thought it was hard while he was gone until he came home. He was broken in body and spirit and I wasn't sure he'd ever come out of it. He didn't really come back to himself until he went to Downton Abbey. I think you might have had a bit to do with that, Anna, and I can't thank you enough._

_How are things progressing at Downton? Is her Ladyship feeling any better?_

_I hope so and hope you're taking care of yourself, my dear._

_Margery Bates_

**Sorry this is so short, my lovelies, but you can look forward to birthday merriment pretty soon. Anyone want to guess what the "project" is?**


End file.
